koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Nobuyuki Sanada
Nobuyuki Sanada is the fifth head of the Sanada family. He is Masayuki's eldest son, Yukimura's older brother, and Ina's husband. Before his playable Samurai Warriors appearance, he was a generic NPC since the first title. He is voted as the fifth most popular character according to the Samurai Warriors 4 poll. In the first character popularity poll for Sengoku Musou Shoot, he was voted to thirteenth place with players. This counterpart two character image songs titled Ouju ga Gotoku and Omoi Uta. His Nobunaga's Ambition counterpart is thirty-fourth place in Gamecity's character popularity ranking for 2015. Role in Games Samurai Warriors The non-playable Nobuyuki often appears on the Tokugawa side during the siege of Ueda Castle in this series. He is usually listed under as one objectives in the stage during Yukimura's story mode. The brothers, tied to their respective duties, apologize and bravely face one another. Though enemies, they still recognize one another as family. When Ina is first introduced, Yukimura respectfully calls her "sister". During Tadakatsu's story mode in Samurai Warriors 2, the Tokugawa army attack Ueda Castle with Ieyasu as the main commander. At this time, Nobuyuki is still serving his family and is acting as one of the castle's defenders. He boldly challenges Tadakatsu to face him, which impresses the latter. After Nobuyuki's defeat, Tadakatsu remarks that he is an honest man and considers marrying him to his daughter. He appears in the third title to again defend Ueda Castle from Ieyasu's siege. The bravery demonstrated by him and his family lands him in a favorable light by the Tokugawa invaders. Nobuyuki also leads the defense of Numata Castle against the Sanada. Nobuyuki is one of the unique generals who appears in 100man-nin no Sengoku Musou. An easy-going gentleman who is often seen smiling, he strives to live up to his father's expectations whilst fondly supporting his younger brother. Though somewhat pacifistic, he won't hesitate to arm himself for battle. His playable counterpart is Shingen's favorite disciple. He has spent his entire childhood training with Yukimura under the cherry trees of their home, dreaming to someday live up to the Sanada name and to always protect Yukimura. The brothers begin their career serving the Takeda like their forefathers and fight for Shingen and Katsuyori at Kawanakajima, Suruga, Mikatagahara, Nagashino, Katsugayama Castle and Mount Tenmoku. Their fighting capabilities impress Nobunaga enough to permit them to keep their samurai prestige under the Oda. Honnōji provokes Ujiyasu's invasion towards the center. The brothers defend Kazumasu Takigawa, the Oda vassal in charge of Kai, at Kanagawa but fail to completely drive back the Hōjō army. Their father, Masayuki, decides to have the family return to their home, Ueda Castle, after they are relieved of Oda servitude. The Sanada prove their tenacity against Ieyasu's invasion, thus leading to Nobuyuki's political marriage to Ina. The Tokugawa and Sanada's submission to the tycoon, Hideyoshi, leads to their obligation to support the Toyotomis at Oshu and Oshi Castle. Early within these campaigns, Nobuyuki realizes that Nobushige's death has greatly affected Shingen's emotional state. Shingen forces himself to keep with his conquests in his brother's memory, yet Nobuyuki feels he could never bring himself to follow his lord's example and wishes to avoid suffering the same feeling. As he motivates himself to protect his younger brother, the elder Sanada brother questions the meanings of death. When he witnesses the Tokugawa retainers sacrificing themselves for Ieyasu's escape, Nobuyuki asks Shingen for guidance and learns from his elder of Ieyasu's leadership and empathy. Respecting their departed lord's advice and memory, Nobuyuki ponders the Tokugawa lord's unfaltering justifications for unification during his duties. The destruction of the Takeda and Oda has Nobuyuki discover that stability is the most imperative quality needed for surviving the era of wars; he draws from his experiences to deem Ieyasu as the most logical candidate for protecting the Sanada's future. Mitsunari's vision and his friendship with Yukimura from his observations at Oshi Castle causes Nobuyuki to worry that his brother would die for a lost cause. He therefore wishes to decline Mitsunari's letter for assistance for the Sekigahara campaign, an act which Yukimura thinks betrays their family's samurai integrity. Unable to convince his brother to join Ieyasu during the second siege of Ueda Castle, Nobuyuki regretfully stays true to his own resolve to protect their family's future. He prevents Yukimura from slaying Ieyasu at Osaka Castle and, despite his best efforts, experiences his greatest fear when his brother rushes to his death. Nobuyuki mournfully swears to live and protect the cherry blossoms –the flowers of Yukimura's life– after the battle's conclusion. His 4-II focal story begins with Nobuyuki as Sanada clan head. He has called upon neighboring allies to defend his family's home, Ueda Castle. The night before the siege he defends himself from Ina's assassination attempt, the duo impressed with one another's resolve. With the help of his comrades, Nobuyuki has Ieyasu on the run and pursues him personally. Rather than fear for his life, Ieyasu disarms his young foe with fair praise as a leader and pioneer for peace. When Hideyoshi's influences inevitably brings the two clans into his service, Ieyasu happily has Nobuyuki and Ina wed as a sign of friendship. The future of the Sanada clan is secured with their union. Nobuyuki enjoys his brother's newfound independence and his wife's company, but cannot shake his anxieties regarding the Toyotomi's divided leadership during the Odawara Castle siege. Ieyasu suspects that Nobuyuki shares his sentiments and privately extends a secret pact with the Tokugawa. Despite his love for his brother, Nobuyuki places Ieyasu's vision of unification as a higher priority. He firmly agrees to do whatever it takes for lasting peace and steels himself to become his brother's enemy. As they have predicted, the land is split into two with Hideyoshi's death. Nobuyuki honors his oath by fighting his brother at Ueda Castle. He personally defeats Yukimura in a duel but spares him when given the chance to execute him. Nobuyuki has Yukimura held captive in Hidetada's army and, to make up for Hidetada's tardiness, makes haste towards Sekigahara with Ina. He hopes to use his exploits to solidify amnesty for Yukimura's life. To his joy, the married couple do arrive in time to provide significant assistance to the Eastern Army's victory. Nobuyuki pleads for Yukimura's exile which is dully granted. Yet Yukimura escapes his last chance of forgiveness years later to fight at Osaka Castle. Accepting the truth, Nobuyuki can't spare Yukimura again and his brother is killed in battle. Though Ina weeps for the brothers, Nobuyuki entreats her to smile as he knows Yukimura died content. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Nobuyuki sometimes serves as Yukimura's replacement officer when players assume his brother's role. Musou OROCHI Z has him do the same for Ina in one of the original dream stages. Nobunaga's Ambition Guruguru Dungeon Nobunyaga has Nobuyuki act as one of the key characters in the Sanyada Children's Day event. The protagonist's tea bowl resets time and eventually sends him/her to the Sanyada household prior to Nagashino. Nobuyuki is a young boy at this time, but he is calm and dignified compared to his energetic brother. He keeps an eye on the protagonist and Yukimura during their playdate. News of his uncle's death hits home, and Nobuyuki quickly realizes that the strict education for his future inheritance has ended his carefree days beside his younger brother. Before he endures his isolated training for the adult world, he entrusts the protagonist to deliver a message to Yukimura: no matter how far apart they are, the brothers shall always be together. Neither brother has seen one another since their childhood separation which causes an adult Yukimura to yearn for a reunion when they are on opposing sides for the Sekigahara campaign. The protagonist convinces him to stop by delivering Nobuyuki's fond message to him. When the protagonist later learns he/she had been knocked out at the start of Nagashino by a Mikeda horseman, he/she wonders how much of his/her experiences with the Mikeda and Sanyada were real. Character Information Development Koinuma commented that Nobuyuki was adapted into a playable character since he was in high demand with Samurai Warriors fans online. He hopes Nobuyuki's introduction can be used to create more depth and background for the Sanada clan since Yukimura is the main protagonist of the series. From start to finish, he was a difficult character for the developers to design and create. Designers noted that Nobuyuki originally shared the same hair color as Yukimura; they didn't have their eureka moment for his design until they gave him silver hair. His hairclip is meant to be a rearrangement of his historical helmet. The main theme for his character is sibling conflict. Personality Unlike his rash younger brother, Nobuyuki is a pragmatic warrior with damning intuition. As the future leader of his clan, he seeks to always maintain his family's integrity with dutiful and stunning perfection. The commanders of the era have supreme trust in his tactics and reputation. Yet Nobuyuki privately broods over the repercussions of his decisions, unable to determine whether his actions are truly just. If he feels something will endanger his lord or loved ones, however, Nobuyuki seeks to extinguish his ties to it at once. He gradually chooses to detach his feelings from his judgment to focus on the logical conclusions of his actions. Nobuyuki speaks with an orderly, diplomatic lingual in the Japanese script to contrast his brother. Nobuyuki adores his younger brother and is always stressing himself to protect him. He chastises his brother's recklessness and rejoices Yukimura's deeds with open if formal praise. At the same time, Nobuyuki suffers from an inferiority complex, feeling that his brother's indomitable warrior spirit far outclasses anything he could accomplish. Unable to let go of their happier and simpler childhood, Nobuyuki subconsciously wishes to remain as his brother's reliable idol through his actions. He chooses to hide his personal weaknesses from Yukimura in his debut to avoid worrying him. The brothers instinctively understand one another in his latest story. Ieyasu's perceptions for the future is the first to intellectually challenge him, compounding his inner dilemma regarding the war and leadership. Later in the era, Nobuyuki gradually respects Ieyasu and Ina for their devotion to him. When Ina catches onto his anxieties, he appreciates his wife's emotional support. During his playable debut, he acknowledges her with reserved adoration. He is warmer and forthright with his devotion towards her in his latest appearance. Character Symbolism In the Samurai Warriors series, he is symbolized by the kanji for "receptiveness" (寛) and "heart" (心) and by cherry blossom petals. His default weapon is named after yin-yang. Nobuyuki's rare weapon can be interpreted in one of two ways. The first two characters can be translated as "sun and moon". The alternate reading can be "dawning sun". When paired with the two characters which follow it, it figuratively means he will guard the new age to honor the memories of those who have perished. Either meaning is meant to contrast the short-lived warrior image seen in Yukimura's symbolism. From a historical perspective, an elderly Nobuyuki was respected by his younger peers in the Edo period as one of the few surviving veterans who lived and fought during the Warring States period, a time which was so alien and distant to them. His DLC weapon alludes to Hataki no Tsurugi, a legendary archaic sword in Japanese history. Both it and the Seven Star Blade was allegedly given to Kudaranomiko from Chinese envoys during the Asuka period. Hataki no Tsurugi was kept within the imperial palace and entrusted to loyal vassals to the emperor. It is argued to have been a spiritual or ritual sword, a Chinese sword, or a curved long sword. The sword was lost, recovered by the court during the Heian period, and remains lost to this day. Nobuyuki's heirloom could be referring to the story of his own banners. He is reported to have had them assembled in a different manner than his brother and father to distinguish himself on the field by using black cloth and golden paint for their clan's code of arms. His sons later rode under the same flags at Osaka Castle, which led to another story about them. Nobuyuki using banners with the Sanada emblem may also be a historical reference to him having the right to use them. Despite what folklore and fiction says, Nobushige (Yukimura) did not historically use the six coins during his final stand at Osaka Castle since his meager rank as an exile and outlaw did not give him the right. Voice Actors *Jason Moran - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Tony Oliver - Warriors Orochi (English-uncredited) *Takeshi Kusao - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) *Shinichi Yamada - Samurai Warriors 3 (Japanese) *Daisuke Ono - Samurai Warriors 4 (Japanese) *Jun Shikano - Samurai Warriors 4, as a child (Japanese) Live Action Performers *Shota Onuma - Butai Sengoku Musou Sekigahara no Shou *Akito Kanemori - Butai Sengoku Musou Sekigahara no Shou (younger) *Kouhei Tanaka - Kono Nyaka ni Jinbyou ga iru nya ~ Nobunyaga no Yabou Trial Kouen *Ryo Kitazono - Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou Yukimura to Gorin no Ken Quotes :See also Nobuyuki Sanada/Quotes *"I'll hold the enemy here!" *"I still think Yukimura should have been higher, but he is higher than me in the rankings. That's worth celebrating. Let bygones be bygones and focus on what's important. ...That's all I need." *"I wonder how the audience feels as I race against Yukimura today..." *"Ina, you may be the daughter of Tadakatsu Honda... I apologize that I cannot show you any favors. Please forgive me if I treat you in a way unbecoming of your situation. I am rudely fashioned and have not the poet's tongue." :"As you say, I am a warrior. Please deal with me as you would any other soldier. Besides... I know that my father would respect a man... A man such as yourself, Lord Nobuyuki, of unembellished sincerity." ::~~Nobuyuki and Ina; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"You're the young hot-head who succeeded the red garb of the Takeda? I hate to say it, but red suits Yukimura far better." :"Your taunts aren't needed. Either way, it is my duty to defeat the eldest son of the Sanada." ::~~Nobuyuki and Naomasa; Samurai Warriors 4-II *"What reckless folly! You fight a war you cannot win!" :"No matter what you say, I shall remain. I won't hold back, even against a lovely maiden such as yourself." :"Wha-! Please don't think you can tease me so! Women are led astray by lewd men like you! I, Ina, shall deliver punishment unto you!" :"Ina, you said? Even your name is exquisite." :"!? Un-Unacceptable! I'll never forgive you!" :"I was just praising you, but now you're angry with me... Why are you like this?" ::~~Ina and Nobuyuki; 100man-nin no Sengoku Musou Gameplay Moveset Charge Moveset : , , ( ): Does an upward swing, then another sending a hurricane to his enemies. : , , , ( ): Moves forward with a thrust, and then slams his sword into the ground. : , , , , ( ): Charges through with a slash and makes a tornado with his sword by spinning it above him in a helicopter motion, and unleashes a small energy wave as a finisher. : , , , , , ( ): Slashes rapidly in front of himself, and then unleashed a wave of fire. : , , , , , , , : Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : Spins his sword around himself while it is on fire. : , , , , , , , : :Running + : : , : : , : : : Rapidly slashes sword while standing in place. He then makes a wind tunnel, then finishes with a shockwave. : (Ultimate/Kaiden): :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Wind element added to his attacks. Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Poses if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. :Spirit Cancel: :Deadlock Attack & Mighty Strike: Slashes to the right then spins and does a downward swing. :R1: :Awakened Skill effect (4-II only): Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : Fighting Style Weapons :See also: Nobuyuki Sanada/Weapons Samurai Warriors 4-II Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: The Osaka Campaign (Story of Bonds/Lord and Retainer) Historical Information Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Toukiden Souls